This invention relates to a process for catalytically hydrogenating triglyceride oil and more particularly to hydrogenating in extremely rapid fashion oil to get a stearine product.
Heretofore it has been proposed to catalytically hydrogenate oil in the presence of nickel catalyst, copper-chromite catalyst (optionally metal oxide stabilized), or a combination of these two catalysts. Typically, the oil is touched-up to prevent rancidity or is made to a shortening consistancy-like product (Iodine Value suitably about 60-65) when the combination of the two catalysts is used. The feed oil also has been refined to remove contaminant soap and free fatty acid which tend to poison the catalysts and to render them ineffective in the hydrogenation process.
Applicant in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 733,348 described a hydrogenation process wherein glyceride oil contaminated with soap is rapidly and practically hydrogenated in the presence of nickel catalyst and of copper-chromite adjunct catalyst. The present invention provides an improvement to such process when making a stearine product.